Fairytale Of New York
by ne-01
Summary: 25 snapshots of Klaine Christmas Life, one chapter for every day of December up until the 25th. Rated K for now but will probably change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt let the attic's hatch fall wing open with a thud and stood back slightly as all of the dust that had been collecting on the other side fell down too, then he grabbed the ladder and set it up, pushing back slightly to make sure it wouldn't slip out from under him.

"Okay, hold the ladder." He directed at Blaine who dutifully stepped in and held it firmly to the ground, "Much better." Kurt noted, bouncing up and down a bit just to check it wasn't going anywhere. Once up in the attic he had to find the battered old flicker torch they always left by the hatch, it took him a while to find since it had rolled away onto one of the floorboards in the distance but once he'd switched it on he could see more clearly.

There were several boxes piled up around him, some with labels and some not, his first job was to determine which ones were actually Christmas decorations and which were just full up of random bits and pieces they'd collected over the years. He'd started working his way through but got distracted every time he found something he hadn't seen in years whether it was things from his bedroom as a teenager or bits of clothing from his younger years that wouldn't fit him anymore. Upon opening one of the boxes he'd stumbled over everything both he and Blaine had saved from their highschool years, from books to graduation gowns and show choir competition certificates to photos with the club.

"How's it going up there?" Blaine called as Kurt had been silent for a few minutes, Kurt jerked awake from where he'd let himself drift off into a daydream of memories of their school years, letting the sentimental feeling linger on for a second.

"Fine, I just found our stuff from highschool." He called back, gently packing the contents back into the box again.

"Oh." Blaine replied, he was unaware they still had that stuff, he thought they'd left it all back in Lima. "Are you gonna be finished anytime soon?" He called, wondering how long he'd have to wait until an actual box of decorations was passed down.

"Hang on." Kurt chuckled, once he'd shoved that box to the back corner and out of his way, the next box was full of decorations but the old ones. Since moving to New York they'd gathered two different types, the old decorations they'd brought along with them from Lima and the new ones they'd bought whilst being out there. "Blaine, are we having both sets down this year or just the new ones?" He shouted, Blaine rolled his eyes, like it was something up for discussion.

"Come on Kurt, we always get both sets down." He replied, Kurt grinned and started shoving the box over to the hatch.

"You ready?" He called and edged the box slightly over until it tipped. When he saw Blaine at the bottom ready to catch it, he lined it up on the ladder and gently lowered it into his arms. Disappearing back up the ladder, he went back in search of more boxes, it was lucky for him that they'd all been put in the same area last year so it only took one brief look in all of them to confirm that they were in fact what he was looking for.

By the time all of the boxes were down there was quite a selection of things to choose from, there were things for the bedroom and some bits for other allocated areas but other than that it was all for wherever they felt like putting it. Some of the things from the old collection were starting to fall apart, they'd both mentioned it in the past but decided to keep them for sentimental value, not being able to bear the thought of throwing them out after all these years.

"Right." Blaine said decisively, I'm going to take this lot over to the lounge and start with it, feel like coming?" He asked, nudging the heavy box along the floor with his foot.

"Of course, we need to leave room for the tree though." He reminded him, Blaine nodded.

"Like I would forget." And with that he pulled out a long string of tinsel and looked around thoughtfully for a place to put it, Kurt meanwhile picked out some of their more elaborate Christmas candles and started placing them strategically around the room. "It's way too quiet in here." Blaine commented and Kurt knew exactly what he was getting at, Blaine had moved over and was sitting at the piano stool on the other side of the room, it was the same piano he'd bought for the old apartment when he and Sam had stayed with them once. They'd brought it over here after buying the place, much to Rachel's complaint, she'd even tried bargaining for them to stay so that she could keep the piano.

"Blaine if we sit here singing songs all day we'll never get done." He teased lightly, but he knew as soon as Blaine started playing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"We can't just forget our first Christmas tradition, I plan to sing a duet with you every year of our lives." He finished with a grin and Kurt sighed affectionately.

"We've already had two duets today alone, I think you can last until the place is decorated." He commented, looking around at how un-festive the place still looked. Blaine didn't reply but gave Kurt his saddest puppy eyes he'd ever seen as he gently played the intro to 'it's the most wonderful time of the year'. Kurt smiled as he recognised the song choice it was a personal favourite of his and Blaine sure knew it, he no longer felt the need to resist.

Blaine started off with the first verse, smiling sweetly the whole way through it as he knew he'd won Kurt over, Kurt humoured him, now fully intent on singing the second verse because he wasn't letting Blaine hog this one.

By the end of the song Kurt had ended up situated on the end of the stool with his arm draped over Blaine's back and the both of them softly harmonising with each other, they were both gently swaying as Blaine played with Kurt occasionally taking over and playing parts whilst Blaine sang. It was the perfect way to get them both in the mood for decorating and Kurt was glad he hadn't refused it altogether.

As soon as the song finished, Blaine jumped up and dived straight back into the box, not even giving Kurt a chance to spin round on the stool. He'd picked up the garland at the top of the box and was neatly arranging it on the mantelpiece over the fireplace.

"Feel free to come and help you know." Blaine winked at him and Kurt jumped up to assist, grabbing some tinsel and draping it over his shoulders to tug Blaine closer to him with it, it wasn't quite what Blaine had been talking about but he wasn't complaining either, letting Kurt pull him into a warm embrace with it.

* * *

** A/N: Whoops I wrote another story :O Ok so basically I plan to update this every day until the 25****th****, the chapters will vary in size and if I don't post on one day I shall post two the next. These are just sort of my Christmas present to the fandom, some little snapshots of December life for Klaine... **

** Please follow and review, I'll take prompts so if you have an idea you want written I'll do it!**

** Lastly, for my ACH readers I am soo sorry, I shall be updating soon, I'm halfway through the next chapter as we speak but I shall be going full steam ahead with that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Day Two! This one's a bit smaller because I've got all my assignments in this week, but I'm hoping tomorrow's one is longer.**

* * *

Kurt got in and shut the door hoping Blaine wasn't in, he'd just bought his Christmas presents and had to try and get them to a hiding place before Blaine saw. He couldn't heard anything as he moved around so left the bags by the door and went to look around for Blaine just to be sure, it wasn't unusual for Blaine not to be in at this time, he sometimes stayed late at nyada on Mondays to slip in some extra practice when everybody else had gone home. Kurt had snuck in and watched him some days but he'd still yet to be caught.  
After establishing that Blaine wasn't in he dived back to where the bags were and -with a bit of struggle - managed to haul them through to the bedroom and his makeshift walk in wardrobe. Once in there he quickly organised the bag into the different people the gifts were for. When he was done he went back out and into the kitchen to make a hot drink and wait for Blaine, he got a text from Blaine whilst making coffee telling him that he was on his way, Kurt smiled at the kissing emoticon Blaine had put on the end of it, quickly typing back a reply, Kurt poured a drink for both of them and went over to the couch to curl up and get warm for when Blaine got back.

* * *

By the time Blaine did stumble into the apartment he was shivering and rubbing his hands together as he tried to warm up,  
"Kurt?" He called out, wondering why the place was so silent. Not getting a reply he started to look round, not finding him in the kitchen he called out for him again as he rounded the corner to the lounge "Kur-" he stopped abruptly as he caught sight of his fiancé.  
Kurt was curled up in Blaine's usual seat on the couch with an empty mug cradled in his hands and snoring lightly. He stood there smiling at him for a moment before draping the blanket over him and picking up the still warm cup of coffee Kurt had left for him.

* * *

**A/N: See you tomorrow, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaand day 3! Thanks for the support so far, I can't wait to see what the following 22 days bring!**

* * *

Kurt was doing up his tie in the mirror when Blaine appeared at the door,

"Someone's looking good." He commented, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded in front of him.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." Kurt smirked, he undid the tie once more trying with all his might not to get frustrated at it, he wanted to look perfect for this party and there wasn't much chance of that happening if he couldn't get this useless tie to sit in the centre and not veer off to one side.

"Here, let me do it." Blaine stepped in, sensing Kurt's growing irritation and not wanting him to get upset before a fun night, it was the vogue Christmas party tonight and Kurt had been planning his outfit for months. Kurt smiled on fondly as he watched Blaine concentrate, his fingers moving the tie into place with a practiced ease that had come from constantly wearing bowties and ties with every outfit for years.

Blaine had of course been asked to go as Kurt's plus one, how could he not when Kurt spent most of his office chit chat bragging about him to the rest of the staff. Most of the staff had yet to meet him which meant tonight was Kurt's big chance to make introductions and show him off, he'd briefly worried that some of the people may not get on with Blaine but he'd quickly banished those thoughts from his head, after all, what wasn't there to love about Blaine.

When he'd finished doing Kurt's tie up for him Kurt turned to the mirror and he relaxed as a warm smile eased its way onto his face. His tie was done up exactly how he would have done it had his hands not been shaking and had he not been so distracted whilst trying to focus on it.

"You're a star, what would I do without you?" He asked and Blaine simply shrugged,

"Do I look good enough to be accompanying _the_ Kurt Hummel to his Christmas do?" Blaine teased, knowing he could probably wear pyjamas and Kurt would still think he looked good.

"Absolutely perfect, I can't wait for them all to see you!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"Kurt, how formal is this thing exactly? Because I'm pretty sure I recall you telling me how informal it was going to be but here we stand in suit and tie ready to go..." He mused. Kurt blushed,

"Well, it is vogue after all, plus this is the first chance everybody's going to get to meet you so I don't want to turn up looking anything less than perfect." He explained, grabbing his aftershave and quickly applying it before smoothing down his outfit and turning to the door. Blaine tried to take in as much of the aftershave as he could without it being obvious, being his formal occasion aftershave it was rare that Kurt ever wore it.

"Are we ready?" Kurt asked, offering his arm out for Blaine to link his through.

"Of course." Blaine replied, accepting the gesture and letting Kurt lead him from the room and out to the door, he made them come to a stop however just before Kurt pulled the door open. Kurt looked at him as though to ask what was wrong, obviously not having seen what was above them and the reason Blaine had stopped them.

"Look." He said, whilst looking up himself, Kurt looked up and sure enough, hanging from the ceiling above them was a sprig of mistletoe tied together with a red bow. Kurt looked back down at Blaine with a hint of a smile on his face and one eyebrow raised.

"Was this what you were doing whilst I was getting ready?" He asked and Blaine blushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said, biting his lip to stop his cheesy grin spreading over his face.

"Well..." Kurt replied "I suppose it would be criminal to let a good bit of mistletoe go to waste..." he reasoned and Blaine didn't even try and hold back his smile anymore. They both leaned in and pressed their lips softly together and Kurt was fairly certain that he'd have done this at some point during the night anyway even if he hadn't been encouraged by the mistletoe hanging innocently above them.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Day 4! Just a teensy little thing today, I don't really know what today's one is, it definitely isn't what I had planned when I started it but I'm just going to put it up here and see what you make of it.**

* * *

Small crackles were all that could be heard from the small, antique fire place on that evening, the warm golden glow was the only thing to illuminate the faces of Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor in front of the couch. Both sat there lightly snoozing, propped up against each other with their limbs intertwined in front of them, soaking up the heat emanating from the rusting log burner, they'd both had warm milk earlier and talked about their day but now they were completely silent, little thoughts gently occupying their minds as they dosed in and out of consciousness but other than that a calm, serene bliss.

Occasionally a log or a piece of coal would tumble from within the constraints of the fire, or the wood would make the flames surrounding it crackle and jolt the pair of them to, but before long they'd have identified the noise and settled back into their comfortable position, ready to slip into the drifty, sleepy state again.

Kurt was the first to awake when he could no longer feel his right leg, it happened to be the very one that Blaine's leg was resting on and preventing him from moving. He tried to tenderly remove it so that he could walk it off or at least wait until he could feel it again but Blaine's leg was a dead weight, he decided that since Blaine seemed to have gone into a deep sleep he probably wouldn't noticed Kurt's leg missing from under his.

Carefully, he shifted Blaine's leg down so that less of it was on him and raised it over his foot, he'd almost gotten away with it and freed himself until Blaine's eyes blinked open blearily and his eyes darted around for a few seconds before he remembered where exactly he was. He then looked at Kurt in mild concern and questioning,

"Where are you going?" He asked and Kurt suspected the puppy eyes were on standby in case he planned on leaving Blaine there.

"Just lost the feeling in my leg, needed it back that's all." He explained his voice rough from sitting in silence so long and curled up to Blaine's side again, vowing not to move since pins and needles were just setting in and jostling his leg about would be incredibly unpleasant. "Go back to sleep." He ordered softly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's and the two of them drifted off again.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe "wood would" Well? Please let me know what you thought and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Day 5! I wish Christmas would hurry up! Thank you to those who are supporting, as there are still 20 wonderful days left I would like to remind you that I am taking prompts so fire away!**

* * *

Kurt's scissors glided through the sheet of cheery wrapping paper in a quick practised motion, the square now no longer attached fell to the floor as he leant the roll back up against the wall. Blaine was due back any moment from NYADA so Kurt was frantically trying to wrap his presents up first; everybody else's present could wait since they could be done when Blaine was around. He cut a bit of tape of using his front tooth, not having time to spare to go searching for the scissors under the mound of shopping bags, receipts, discarded wrapping paper corners and cellophane wrappers.

The tape was only just secured into place as Kurt heard Blaine tumble in through the front door, the howling wind outside making all of the doors within rattle slightly. He quickly gathered up all of Blaine's presents and crammed them back into their original hiding place, he grabbed a spare piece of paper that was floating around and half heartedly wrapped it around one of Rachel's present so Blaine wouldn't suspect he'd been wrapping his when he undoubtedly poked his head into the room in a couple of minutes.

With the time it had taken Blaine to remove all of his layers and stick the kettle on, Kurt had almost finished wrapping Rachel's present. It wasn't a hard task, he'd bought her some earrings that she'd pined over for months in a shop window and had managed to sneak out a white, cashmere jumper from Vogue to give to her. Isabelle had been kind with him getting a few garments for people, he'd been working overtime a lot more lately anyway and since he was only just beginning to get paid she figured it would help him out a bit.

When Blaine did eventually turn up he immediately huddled over to the heater and curled up on the floor next to it, rubbing his hands together and breathing on them to try and heat them up.

"I-it's so c-c-cold." He stuttered out, his teeth chattering noisily, Kurt knew he'd been to the coffee shop on the way home since the smell filled the room, _at least he had some warmth on the way_, Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt crawled on all fours over to where Blaine was curled up and wrapped himself around him in the hopes of passing on his body heat, Blaine held onto Kurt's arms with icy cold fingers that made Kurt hiss since he wasn't expecting them. Kurt noticed how his hands had stayed soft even throughout the brutal temperatures of this winter; he knew Blaine doubled his moisturising efforts in the colder months though so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Hey." Blaine said after a while when he'd stopped shivering and his teeth were no longer chattering, he slowly rearranged their limbs so that he could turn slightly to look at Kurt, Kurt smiled warmly and pulled Blaine tighter again once he'd turned as far as he'd needed to.

"Hey." Kurt whispered, he leaned in and gently kissed Blaine, noting the warm lingering taste of coffee on his lips and the fact that they'd heated up rather nicely since his arrival.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so tired I just spent five minutes debating whether heated was a word. Anyway please review and keep coming back, if you want to follow this or future works I also have a brand new writing blog on tumblr called 'writing about life' so you could check that out maybe? I dunno...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Day 6! It's getting closer folks, thank you to you review on like everything I do and I love you a lot! And thank you to the rest of you who are supporting me I love you also!**

* * *

Blaine was scrolling through the Netflix movies not really paying attention as he listened out for the sound of Kurt's return, they'd planned to have a Christmas movie marathon and Kurt had rushed off to make them some popcorn. Blaine had managed to find quite a few Christmas films and had added them to his list so he wouldn't have to scroll through and find them again every time.

"What're we watching first then?" He sashayed over to the couch and collapsed into Blaine's arms, placing the popcorn bowl in between them and grabbing a handful.

"How dies Elf sound?" He asked, bringing it up on the menu so it was ready to play.

"Wonderful." Kurt nodded in agreement and settled himself down into a more comfortable position as they opening credits started to roll.

They didn't really talk for the whole movie, every so often one of them would make a comment about it and the other would agree but other than that they just enjoyed their quiet company. It was only when the movie was reaching its end that Blaine noticed the bowl, the popcorn was almost gone now so he could see it more clearly. Instead of their usual glass mixing bowl Kurt had put the popcorn in an old looking wooden bowl that had several chips and dents in it and around the edges.

On closer inspection Blaine noticed that the bowl had several words carved out of it on one side; the first was Burt Hummel which had a dotted line tracing a loop over the name next to it which was Elizabeth Hummel. Blaine's mouth formed a small O shape that he tried to conceal so that Kurt wouldn't realise he was looking at all of this, he'd heard Kurt talking about his mum before but he'd never actually mentioned her by name and really, who else could it be? His thoughts were concerned by one more dotted line meandering its way down to Kurt's name below them, Kurt's name was obviously the newest and freshest which meant that the bowl had to be pretty old if it was made long before Kurt was around.

"Where'd this bowl come from?" Blaine asked Kurt once Elf had finished. He ran his fingers over the back of Kurt's hand that was resting on his stomach.

"Oh, it's older than me, it's just always been around for as long as I can remember and dad gave it to me just before I left Ohio. I thought it'd would be nice to get it out tonight since we always used to get it out at Christmas when I was a kid." He explained and Blaine nodded, he didn't really have anything that his family had passed down to him, anything that was to be passed down was written in wills that would someday be revealed to him, but for now he could live without.

As the rest of the evening was filled with scenes of snowy blizzards and cosy fireplaces Blaine kept running his fingers subconsciously over the names on the bowl, wondering what life would be like if Elizabeth was still alive and what she'd think of him if she ever got to meet him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm about to go and write today's chapter for Klaine stories for those who read that so stick around. I shall see you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's up a bit early tonight but I got it finished early so there's no point holding back, this one just kind of came out of nowhere but I'm hoping you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were cosied up in front of the fireplace; it had been a regular haunt for them this December, whenever they didn't have to be anywhere and sometimes even when they did, they'd end up situated in front of the flames, watching as they licked the biggest chunks of wood and spread rapidly across smaller ones. Kurt would find himself drifting off into his own daydreams as he stared at it, his eyes going glazed over as he sat curled up with Blaine. By the time they moved Kurt's cheeks had usually gone a light pink shade from the heat and he'd be feeling too tired to accomplish anything major.

Blaine loved noticing how Kurt would fall head first into his own little world, they could be a half way through a lazy almost not there conversation and Kurt would go quiet. Blaine never asked what he was thinking about; Kurt never seemed stressed out by it so it was probably nothing to worry about.

This time though, what Kurt was thinking about didn't stay entirely in his head, out of nowhere he disrupted the silence by lifting his head off of Blaine's shoulder an inch and pulling a concentrated expression before asking,

"If I could grant you three wished right now what would they be?" he laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder again as he anticipated the reply.

"Kurt- what?" Blaine asked, confused about the origin of this question, was that what he'd been thinking about all this time?

"If I could grant you anything, like three crazy things, what would you pick?" He explained. Blaine had to think about it, he didn't really want anything crazy, sure there were little things like not having separate classes from Kurt in at college but other than that he was pretty content with the way his life was at the moment.

"I dunno," Blaine said after moments of contemplation "what would you wish for?" Blaine asked, without a moment's hesitation his reply was,

"1. Bring Barbra Streisand back so I can 2. Sing a duet with her and 3. Possibly play the male lead to her female lead in a hit musical on Broadway." He reeled off excitedly,

"Wow," Blaine chuckled, amused by how grand Kurt's list seemed. "You've given it some thought then?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded,

"Our voices would sound extraordinary together and it would be the perfect chance to befriend her." Kurt explained like it was perfectly obvious.

"Right, of course." Blaine smirked, trying to think of his own three things now, he definitely had one but to think of another two was tricky.

"Well, first off I'd love to sing with Roxy music, or just Bryan Ferry himself, but probably a younger version, we'd go together better that way." He rattled on; Kurt nodded his head to tell him to continue. "I don't know, of course I'd love to play lead in a hit Broadway musical like you, who wouldn't?" He smiled and Kurt eagerly awaited the third thing.

On any normal night Blaine would have had no problem coming up with something he really wanted to do but there was something about being put under pressure and possibly the sweltering heat coming at from the fire that was making his mind a tad addled.

"I can think of a few suggestions." Kurt said in a low husky voice and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not sure I quite know what you mean." Blaine mocked feigning innocence. "I think you may just have to show me." He replied and Kurt took the challenge, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, and yes, yes indeed. Goodness what did I just imply? ;) See you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shorter one today, however this one's a little more Christmassy than the last few! **

* * *

After 3 long hours Blaine put the plug in and stood back to admire his work, the front of their house lit up all different colours and patterns. He'd spent the afternoon with Kurt putting up their Christmas lights for the front of the house and in the front garden, the ones that went on the windows from the inside had been hung the previous night so it was up to today to get the outer ones up.

"It looks perfect." Kurt said from a few paces back, he'd been unpacking the lights and passing them to Blaine as he put them on the wall all day and pointing out the ones that no longer worked, in which case Blaine would pass it back down so that Kurt could replace it with a bulb that worked.

"You know, I think we could use a few more." Blaine teased which earned him a light smack on the arm from Kurt. "I'm kidding, it looks great." He said, rubbing his hands together, he hadn't been able to wear gloves today since hanging up the lights meant putting the nails in the wall.

"We should get back inside before your lips start going blue." Kurt commented, noticing this.

"Yeah." Blaine said, not moving as he took in the twinkling lights some more.

* * *

Later that night when it had begun to get dark they'd both decided to go out again and get pictures to share with family and friends, Blaine insisting this time that he be allowed to find his gloves before they went.

As it turned out, when they'd gotten outside finally, their neighbours had turned their own Christmas lights on. They had roughly the same amount as Kurt and Blaine, so much so that it was hard to tell who had more, theirs were spread out more as they had a bigger house and more room to put them on but Kurt still preferred their own decorations.

"They've got better decorations than us." Blaine complained, sounding appalled and disappointed,

"What are you talking about, no they don't." Kurt argued back, surprised Blaine thought so. "I mean look at theirs, they've just thrown around and mixed colours up like it's no big deal and it clashes horribly!" he pointed out "Plus half of them look old and tacky, I much prefer ours if you ask me." Kurt said defiantly. Blaine smiled and Kurt pulled him back first into his chest so that he could wrap his arms around him and rest his hands on Blaine's front.

"You really like ours more?" He asked again and Kurt nodded his head from where it was resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I think they're our best yet."

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Any requests?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... Anyway, here's chapter nine...**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the supermarket doing more of their Christmas shopping, the two of them had left with plenty of time to get it all and get out before it closes but now, as the store lets out announcements to say they only have twenty minutes left, they were nowhere near done. Blaine had spent most of the trip being as unhelpful as possible and half of that time trying to get him all worked up and flustered so they could go home quicker. Most of the shoppers that were hear when they started had cleared out so it was just the ones rushing around along with the remaining staff to keep them company.

"Blaine we really need to hurry up." Kurt said, trying to sound stern but grinning half way through.

"If you didn't keep holding us up we'd have been done ages ago." Blaine argued, Kurt just shrugged his shoulders he reached up to pick up a carton of juice, his shirt rode up slightly and Blaine's eyes were immediately drawn to the newly revealed skin. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Kurt whilst he was picking up the carton, after making a startled squeak, Kurt relaxed back into the embrace.

"Blaine we really don't have ti- Oh!" He was silenced by the feel of Blaine's lips on the exposed skin on his neck and his hands reaching up the back of his shirt.

"Blaine!" he stomped, "We don't have time and it's no use getting me worked up in the middle of the store because we can't do anything about it until I get home."

"Not necessarily true, we still have twenty minutes or so and I bet the restrooms are really empty right now." He breathed into Kurt's ear.

"Blaine! Have you any idea how unsanitary that is? No. You'll just have to wait, that's if you get anything at all." Kurt said, stepping swiftly away from Blaine to continue shopping.

"Aw, come on Kurt." He begged, bringing out the puppy eyes as he followed Kurt round in a very puppy like fashion.

"We'll see." Kurt said airily and started to make his way towards the checkout with their only half full trolley. Kurt smiled sweetly to the checkout girl that was stifling a yawn as he loaded everything up.

"I hope you're happy now, we don't have half the stuff we came out for." He reprimanded Blaine as best possible when he was tired himself.

"I'm very happy." He replied, giving Kurt a big cheesy grin to which he received an eye roll. As he finished stacking everything up in the bag he gave the checkout girl a fleeting smile which went totally missed as she let out that yawn and pulled Blaine forward by the arm.

"Come on sweetie, we have lots to do when we get home." He singsonged and looked forward again, not before catching Blaine's triumphant smirk.

* * *

**A/N: *sweats* Uhm I don't normally write stuff like ****_this_**** so uhh I'm gonna go hide now**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, ten days already! That went fast! There hasn't actually been any snow where I live but hey, I like snow so here.**

* * *

It was the first snow of the season and Kurt was not planning on wasting a perfectly good opportunity to build a snowman, needless to say Blaine was right there behind him, scarf slightly lopsided and jacket zipped up to the top. They were the first ones to get to the snow unlike usual where it would be trampled and melted or yellow from some dog's pee, today it was smooth and untouched, just waiting for them to disrupt it.

Blaine had been sneaky and gotten in there first, gathering up a bunch of snow and rounding it off in his gloved hands, Kurt didn't suspect a thing until the small ball came pelting at him from nowhere and he just had time to lift his arm and protect his face before it made impact.

"Right, you're asking for it now." He grinned, bending down to scoop up his own snow, his was roughly the same amount as Blaine's but after years of snowball fights with Burt he was much more adept at sculpting it quickly and aiming for his target. Kurt ad managed to hit Blaine on his butt as he was bending over for more ammunition, ending an undignified squawk of protest from Blaine.

Whilst killing himself with laughter, Kurt ran and hid around the back of a car, the fresh snow crunching loudly under his boots. He poked his head above the car just in time to see Blaine getting ready to fire, ducking down; he collected his own snowballs and got ready to fire. He didn't dare stand up straight again for fear of being hit by Blaine but looked through the sparkling frosted windows for Blaine's outline.

It took him seconds to launch the ones he'd made at Blaine and only one of them actually managed to hit him, Blaine then had to stop himself laughing at this long enough to throw some back.

"You can't stay behind that car forever." Blaine called out.

"Watch me." Kurt said; already busy scooping up more snow to use.

"I'll just have to come and get you." Blaine teased

"You'd probably fall over." Kurt giggled, throwing a few more successful snowballs at Blaine.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" He said with a determined look on his face, Kurt saw this coming and darted out from behind the car, he managed to find a spot that had less snow on it but was far more icy, leading Blaine toward him he quickly ran again, making sure not to trip himself. Blaine of course, followed him eagerly though he was unaware of the icy patch Kurt had found and so went sliding ungracefully onto his butt.

"Owww!" he whined, trying to get up and falling back down instead so deciding to stay there.

"What did I tell you?" Kurt laughed, almost doubling over. When he'd recovered slightly he went over and offered Blaine a hand to stand with. "It's not quite the snowman I had in mind you know." Kurt said, staring down at crack Blaine's impact had made on the ice.

Blaine ignored him in favour of finding a snowy area and using his finger to draw in the snow, Kurt didn't ask what he was doing just stood back and waited to see when it was done. When Blaine stood back to join him it revealed a heart with Kurt and Blaine inside it, and smaller hearts surrounding it.

"You're such a softy you know." Kurt commented, smiling at the little drawing. "I love you." He said, reaching for Blaine's frozen hand to hold it in his.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! SO thank you to all who reviewed last chapter (((Christmas hugs))) to my ACH readers, I know I keep putting back the upload date but the end of this semester is super crazy and I'm a bit behind on everything, but I hope to upload either tomorrow or Thursday *fingers crossed***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: yay chapter 11! This one's a shorter since I'm working on a lot of stuff today.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen, the sounds of them singing Christmas songs to each other could be heard throughout the house along with the scent of their newly baked gingerbread men. It had been Blaine's idea; the two of them had been cuddled up in bed together that morning, both taking in each other's heat, watching the sunlight stream in from the small gap in the curtains. They'd been talking about Christmas traditions from when they were younger and Kurt had mentioned how every year he and his dad would make gingerbread men.

Blaine had started moving around straight away, pulling on some boxers quickly and heading to the kitchen, Kurt giggled when he heard Blaine's complaints that it was freezing. He pulled the covers up around him and waited for him to return, not even bothering to ask what he was doing, once in his little cocoon of warmth he sat in silence, listening to the sounds of Blaine rummaging in the kitchen and vaguely hoping he was making breakfast.

The noise coming from the kitchen eventually stopped and Blaine swiftly returned to the bedroom, Kurt watched him come back to their bed and let him get back under the covers as he waited for an explanation.  
"What?" Blaine asked, trying and failing to look innocent from where he was sat, curled up against Kurt.

"Are you going to tell me what you were just doing? Or do I have to sit in suspense all day?" He asked, seeing Blaine smile at his words he knew he was going to tell him.

"I just a wrote a shopping list." He said, giving absolutely nothing away at all. "Okay!" He continued seeing Kurt's glare "I just thought it would be nice to bake some gingerbread men like you used to, we could make it a new Christmas tradition." He suggested hopefully, praying Kurt wouldn't say no since he'd just written out the shopping list.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Kurt smiled warmly at him and pulled them both back down so that they could carry on lying there for a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Yay gingerbread men! Getting closer now folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this one is set towards the very beginning of December (I never said these would be in order okay?) and it's just a short thing, I apologise for the lateness but I got in late and had other things to get done first.**

* * *

"How long until they turn them on?" Kurt asked, his nose and cheeks were pink from the biting cold that they had been stood in for the past few hours. It was the Christmas lights turn on and there had been a lot of shops and fun things to do set up around, Kurt and Blaine had been making the most of this and were now gathered with the rest of the crowd waiting for the lights to be turned on and the city to be illuminated with their soft glow.

"Shouldn't be long now, do you want my scarf?" Blaine offered, he wasn't too cold but he could feel Kurt shivering. Whilst the evening had been fun he couldn't wait to be back at home in their bed with a warm drink, just cuddling each other and talking again. The lights were due to be turned on any minute but he knew they'd be on late thanks to them trying to build the crowd up; it just wouldn't do if nobody cheered after all.

They'd been watching as the lights had been put up all week, on their way to work the two of them had watched as men were hoisted into the air on huge vehicles so that they could wrap the trees in twinkling lights. It hadn't looked like much during the day when they were being put up but they never did, Blaine always withheld his judgement until they were lit up in the night time for full effect.

They'd been coming to watch the Christmas light up every year since they both lived in New York, it felt like the only way to start Christmas nowadays, they wouldn't want to miss it anyway, it was worth the cold just for all of the shops and stalls to fill the wait with.

"Oh look." Kurt pointed out in the distance there was somebody stood on a platform starting a countdown; this meant the lights would be on in less than ten seconds.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

And then the lights were switched on and there was an ear-rattling cheer throughout the crowd, the lights flickered on and began their twinkling sequences and all of them worked. It was a nice blend of colours; it actually went with the lights currently decorating their house which brought a smile to Kurt's face.

The two of them walked around for a bit to appreciate the lights and decorations some more before they finally decided it was time to go home and call it a night.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Day 13! I'm actually pretty impressed that I haven't missed a day yet, I honestly thought I would have messed up by this point. So this one didn't go at all how I planned it would, make of it what you will.**

* * *

"We have so much to do before my dad and Carole get here." Kurt thought aloud from where he and Blaine were lying in bed.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, he thought they were going to be having another one of their lazy days in bed today so the news that they had things to do was a shock.

"Well for starters we need to tidy the place and clean it," Kurt began listing on his fingers before Blaine interjected.

"Kurt, why do we have to clean? Burt isn't going to care whether there's a magazine on the couch or the kitchen floor isn't sparkling and Carole's certainly not going to get fussy about it." Blaine pointed out, knowing that it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference.

"Whatever, then after that I want to make something for dessert tonight, maybe a pie or something." He contemplated and Blaine wasn't going to fight that one if it meant he was going to get pie.

"Then we need to make up the spare room." He said, referring to the room where Burt and Carole would be sleeping for the duration of their stay.

"It's already made up." Blaine replied, they always kept it made up in case they had last minute guests.

"Fine, we need to get rid of our clutter, we really can't keep using it as a storage room you know." Kurt said thoughtfully. It was true, whenever they didn't have a space to put something they would temporarily use that room and it would end up staying there not so temporarily.

"I suppose we could keep it all in here until we find proper homes for everything." He suggested "Plus there's always the cupboard under the stairs."

"True, either way we also need to go and stock up on food since we have more people to feed now." Kurt rattled off again.

"Will you calm down?" Blaine said, he leaned over and kissed him on his forehead "we don't have that much to do, just a few little jobs and even if we didn't do them it wouldn't be the end of the world, lighten up, it's Christmas." Blaine said and Kurt actually did relax to be fair.

"You're right; I don't plan on getting up anytime soon do you?" He asked with a knowing smile, that kind that said there was nothing that could persuade them to leave this bed right now.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: These chapters are the only way I can tell what the date is, I wish I was kidding. Thanks for coming back every day and welcome to new readers! BTW this is a continuation from yesterday's chapter.**

* * *

By the time Burt and Carole were due to turn up Kurt and Blaine hadn't done many of the things they'd planned to, whilst Kurt had tidied up as much as he could given the time frame, Blaine had popped out to the store to get the essentials they needed. He hadn't had time to make the pie like he'd wanted to but since Burt and Carole were coming early and he already had the recipe he figured it was something he could do with Carole; it would give them a long overdue catch up anyway.

True to his word, Kurt had forced Blaine to come and help him move their clutter from the guest bedroom, some of it had found more permanent homes and some of it had just been stowed away in their bedroom for now as planned.

"I think we did well." Blaine sighed, hands on hips, surveying the area for any last minute bits they could move or tidy and not finding any.

"Well..." Kurt said, not wanting to rain on Blaine's parade but thinking of a few things they could have done had Blaine not insisted they stayed in bed so long cuddling this morning, he wasn't complaining though; it was the perfect way to get up in the morning.

"Well, it's not the end of the world. They'll be here any moment anyway." He pointed out looking at his watch. Kurt unlocked the door and walked back over as they put on some soft background music and waited, Kurt still remembers the first Christmas that Burt actually brought Carole along, they'd managed to forget about the turkey in the oven and only just get it out in time before it burnt and then spilled wine on their new carpet. It took weeks for Kurt to get it all out, and many different cleaning products too.

About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and they both rushed over to greet their visitors, both Burt and Carole were laden with gifts for them and came in straight away to put them down in a pile near the door, they all headed over to the couch to catch up since it had been far too long before Kurt dragged Carole off to the kitchen to make pie with him and Burt stayed with Blaine to watch whatever game was on at the moment.

"They're in their own little world." Carole commented as they could see Blaine and Burt from where they stood in the kitchen, both of them were eagerly watching as the players ran back and forth on the screen and whenever a point was scored they'd either cheer enthusiastically or moan and sit in tense silence until it went their way again.

"They haven't changed a bit." Kurt smiled as he thought of the many years previously they'd done the same thing.

"They probably never will." Carole replied, still imagining them doing this when many more years had passed.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? I shall see you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ten days to go! Thanks for reading this every day, these are super fun to write so I hope you're enjoying them too :)**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, Both of the kids were asleep upstairs and Kurt had gone up to the bathroom to brush his teeth before they too retired to bed. Blaine was currently busy though, doing one of his favourite Christmas traditions since their two boys had been old enough to understand what Christmas actually was. He was fully dressed up as Santa using the costume from when he did the photo shoot back at school, this time he was actually wearing the top part though, he was trying to carry the part convincingly after all.

Every year their two children would leave out a glass of milk and a plate of cookies for Santa before they went off to go to bed whilst Kurt and Blaine waited for them to be asleep. They normally stayed a good while after that too just in case one of them came down for a glass of water or was trying to stay up and see Santa on purpose. Once they were sure they were asleep Kurt would go up and get the presents out from their various hiding places and get them ready for Blaine who would be getting into costume to take them downstairs.

Whilst the costume had been influenced by one major factor they both told everyone that found out about this tradition that it was for the kids, it was its primary purpose after all. They failed to mention however, how much a certain elf had influenced the decision to put it on every year. Once Blaine was ready he'd grab the presents - sometimes in several trips if there were any big and bulky ones - and take them downstairs to the tree. After he put them in place he quickly made it look like Santa had eaten some of the cookies and downed the milk before he made his way upstairs to Kurt who was ready and waiting for him, another Christmas eve tradition.

This grand plan had only gone slightly wrong once, when Blaine was part way through putting the presents under the tree he heard a young voice gasp behind him, quickly turning around he saw one pyjama clad shoulder just poking out from behind the doorway. He turned around to continue as though he'd never seen him and smiled as he heard the soft footfalls on the stairs, he'd managed to get away with it again.

This year Blaine had managed to do it without getting spotted by roaming children and had returned upstairs to find two sleeping children tucked up snug in their beds, he went back into their room and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt lying on their bed wearing an old elf costume. Kurt normally didn't bother to dress up, not seeing the point since no children were likely to see him but this year he felt like it for a change.

Blaine wasn't complaining as he shut the door and disappeared inside.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh what have I become? I don't normally write like this I promise, I don't know what's got into me :S Please review and tell me what you thought and I'll see you tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is super late but I fell asleep from how tired as I was writing it, like literally with my laptop still on my lap and all. Anyway it's in two parts, the second of which will be posted tomorrow!**

* * *

It was the first Christmas Blaine had ever asked him to do this, they'd been together for years yet Kurt had never spent Christmas with the Andersons. Sure he'd met them, it had been years after all, but normally on Christmas they stayed in and let the families come to them - which normally meant that it was just Kurt's family. Blaine's family had always wanted to come but they couldn't find the time to travel what with all of the other family members coming to visit and trying to see everyone, that's why Kurt was so shocked at his proposal.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but since they ask us every year I feel bad that we haven't actually gone yet." Blaine reasoned, he knew Kurt would agree, he loved spending time with Blaine's family anyway so it wasn't exactly a chore. Kurt had always been incredibly welcomed by Cooper, after meeting him during his senior year he was always rather animated when seeing Kurt again, accusing him of dressing Blaine and always trying to humiliate him with subtle comments through.

Kurt had also been welcomed by Blaine's parents though it had gotten off to a trickier start, they'd had dinner the first time and none of them had really known what to say so it had been awkward silences whilst Cooper tried every way in the book to make Kurt blush, needless to say Kurt was now immune to his jibing and thought nothing of it. He got on much better with Blaine's parents now though, they both managed to find some way of filling the time when they all came together.

"Of course I want to, I love seeing your family and we haven't been together in a really long time so it'll be nice to catch up." He reassured him with a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll just go and tell dad and Carole that if they want to see us this year they'll have to do it around that." He said, picking up the phone and dialling home.

* * *

The plane journey back to Ohio had been a quiet one, they'd chosen to go in the early morning so that they could spend the day getting settled and catching up with everyone. Blaine had managed to fall asleep merely twenty minutes into the flight and Kurt was using the time to work on his latest collections, he'd been asked to design a line of dresses for the summer and was wasting no time in giving himself plenty to choose from. He'd kept busy most of the flight and only gotten slightly riled when the suddenly very smiley air hostess had kindly placed a blanket over Blaine. He'd been relieved when she'd gone and had purposefully rearranged the blanket to cover him up better, he shook his head, and he wasn't even awake to see people fighting for him.

When they eventually got off the plain Blaine's dad had been waiting for them to give them a lift since he didn't want them having to get a taxi over there, he'd pulled them both into hugs (the very manly ones that start with a handshake and end up with him patting them firmly on the back). They'd caught up a little bit on the journey back, Blaine discussed the most recent game with Blaine for a bit before telling him about the newest car he was restoring. Kurt had listened to them with a bit more interest, he couldn't help but have more than a bit of knowledge when it came to cars, and when they were discussing some parts that were tricky to get hold of Kurt helpfully interjected.

"It needs a new clutch belt but I don't know where to get one cheap." He lamented.

"My dad could help you out with that, he's helped quite a few with restorations over the years so he could probably help you find other parts too." He said, Burt had been known over the years to get all kinds of guys sorted with cheap parts, he'd told Kurt that once he'd done that for them they'd be coming back to him for years so it was worth the small loss. Kurt had just written down the number for the garage when they pulled up outside his house, they'd lived somewhere bigger when Blaine was in high school but now that both he and Cooper had moved out they'd downsized to a smaller place just down the road.

It was still fairly large in Kurt's standards, two stories with a decent sized garden and even a small garage on the side. The garden surrounding the front of the house was neatly kept, thanks to both of them being retired they had time to garden and keep it looking nice, there were small hanging baskets by the doors and a small wooden gate that you could see over into the back garden. The place gave the impression that there were more than two people living there with the size of it but compared to all the other houses in the neighbourhood it looked normal - almost smaller in comparison.

They were greeted at the door by Blaine's mum and both given hugs as they came inside, listening as she lamented over how long it had been. They went through to the lounge to find an already smirking Cooper in there texting on his phone, this was going to be a long stay.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I love Cooper :) Anyway this shall be continued tomorrow! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this one is a continuation of yesterday's, I had planned for it to be longer but I spent quite a lot of the day out and going back and forth to shops so I didn't get much time to sit down and write until late. I'm hoping to start tomorrow's a lot earlier so hopefully it'll be better.**

* * *

Their stay was going to be a long one, they'd only been there for half a day and had already had to take a walk just to escape the lewd comments Cooper was throwing at them. The walk was long but brisk; they were tightly wrapped up in one another as they traced familiar routes from their younger years. There was a small park that had trees off to one side that they used to go and hide in for hours at a time, it was where they'd told each other some of their biggest secrets and shared some of their more intimate moments.

They'd managed to stay out for a few hours before returning home, thankfully Cooper had calmed down a bit and was now busying himself with other things, like talking to 'important people' on the phone. Kurt couldn't help but perk up a bit at this thinking he could land some kind of role with Blaine until Blaine rolled his eyes and told Kurt that the important person was probably his girlfriend. All four of them had laughed at this until Cooper proceeded to give them all glares.

The rest of the Christmas was a lot busier than their first couple of days, more and more of Blaine's family trickled in the closer it got to Christmas, there had been trips out to shopping centres and various days spent out together as a group but Kurt and Blaine's favourite times were when they found little moments of peace together amongst all of the rush. These mostly happened at night time when it was just them alone in a room together or when they'd gone out as just the two of them.

Overall even though it had been mildly chaotic with all of the relatives around, they both thought it was one of their best Christmases yet.

* * *

**A/N: See you tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we have a little sickfic because why not?**

* * *

Kurt sniffled from where he was laying in bed with Blaine, they'd been out shopping for almost the entire weekend and he'd be lying if he said it hadn't taken its toll on him, Blaine on the other hand seemed to be doing just fine with his constant bundles of energy. The two days they'd gone out had been cold, there was ice on the roads that they constantly slipped on, and there were on and off flurries of ice that slapped them in the face every time they left a shop.

They'd stopped off for coffees a couple of times along the way though and whilst they'd warmed Kurt and Blaine up for quite a while it didn't take long for the cold to catch them up again. Blaine had actually suggested they go back home on multiple occasions as he could see the cold setting in but Kurt refused to go until they had everything. With one week until Christmas he wasn't taking any risks of being late, so they'd stayed out until most of the shops had shut.

When they had gotten home the wrapping had been ignored so that they could just snuggle up in bed with hot drinks and watch Christmassy films together, the evening had been nice, sure Kurt had felt a little cold still but nothing a warm night's sleep wouldn't solve. Here he was at six the next morning, having much difficulty breathing, and a pounding head to go with it.

"Blaine." He whispered once he'd been able to breathe properly.

"Hmm." Blaine hummed from where his face was shoved into the pillow

"Blaine I think I'm sick, are you okay?" he asked, knowing that Blaine had done exactly the same thing as him so he might have gotten ill too.

"No m'fine." He said his eyes now opening and scrunching against the light of the bedside lamp.

"You ok? D'you want something?" He asked as he eventually rolled over and placed his hand on Kurt's forehead, Blaine's cool hand felt nice there.

"No, I'll be fine." Kurt replied, he was telling the truth, they didn't have anything to do today since they both had the day off so Kurt planned on spending most of it cuddled up with Blaine.

"I told you we should have come home earlier." He said with a raised eyebrow that so clearly said 'I told you so' Kurt smiled, he knew he was right but he was also glad they didn't otherwise they would have had to go out in it again today.

"I'll get you some painkillers if you want." Blaine said as he stood up to go use the bathroom.

"That'd be nice." Kurt smiled and allowed himself to stare after Blaine as he went to the bathroom.

When Blaine did come back he had a mug of hot chocolate, painkillers, an extra blanket and a stack of DVDs in his hands for them to pick from today.

"I love you." Kurt said from the bed as Blaine draped a blanket over him.

"I love you too." He said and kissed Kurt's nose where it had gone slightly red from his cold.

* * *

**A/N: SO I'm not posting at 12/1 in the morning this time! Improvement I guess**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Early(ish) update time! This is just a little something that came to me in the car earlier, I made a mental note and here it is!**

* * *

Kurt's been feeling miserable all day and it didn't help when he got home and remembered Blaine wasn't going to be there for ages. Blaine was finally in what Kurt always referred to as his break out role, he'd managed to the land the lead part in a new indie film, it wasn't predicted to be a huge deal when it came out, they weren't expecting people to be flooding to the cinemas but Kurt had his hopes that the movie would surpass their expectations.

The schedule had been nice and easy going, Blaine was normally only required to go in on Monday to Fridays and sometimes Saturdays if they were working on a big scene. The schedule had been an easy one to settle into, both of them making it suit them until Blaine got the news that he'd be working late tonight. Upon later news they found out that by late the director meant that Blaine would be there close to eleven trying to get this scene down, it didn't sound too bad just as a one of but there had been weather warnings all across this side of the country and Blaine still had a forty five minute drive to get back home.

Still, Kurt was trying to find ways of distracting himself; he'd cleaned the house since it hadn't been done in a while. He'd also prepared them a meal they could have when Blaine got back even though it would be an incredibly late meal and then he'd busied himself with checking emails and correspondences regarding work. It was only when he truly ran out of things to do that he started worrying again, he normally didn't worry this much about Blaine driving back on his own, but it wasn't normally so late and he was usually reassured that Blaine wouldn't be under any threat from the weather.

He made himself tea, hoping it would calm his nerves, he stood by a radiator as he cradled the hot mug in his hands and blew gently on the top to cool it down a bit. The warmth felt nice and did eventually manage to take his mind off things; he finally got a text from Blaine at around ten past eleven:

**Hey, just finished, I'm on my way now :) I love you x **

Kurt smiled as he tapped out a quick reply, his mug forgotten on the table as he did so.

**Ok, drive safely and put the phone away :) I love you too xx**

He sent it as quick as he could to try and catch Blaine before he started diving; knowing Blaine never looked at his messages once he'd left. He then settled in, curled up on the coach watching some Christmas movie that he wasn't really paying attention to whilst keeping an eye on the time, he figured he'd have to allow extra time given the weather but he was still anxiously watching the clock.

His fears were alleviated when Blaine came through the door almost exactly when he'd predicted he would, he was a little tired and dishevelled but he still smiled brightly when he saw Kurt. The blanket that was lying on Kurt was quickly disregarded as he leapt up to give Blaine a hug, he almost hissed when he realised how cold Blaine's coat was but he still didn't move.

"How was work?" Kurt asked, knowing their late dinner would probably be full of exciting tales of Blaine's day.

"It was good, I loved it but it was hard being away from you for so long." He complained and pouted slightly.

"Aww, well you have me now. Let's have dinner." Kurt said as he kissed him quickly before dashing into the kitchen to get something hot for them.

* * *

**A/N: Please review? Please? See you tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this is a bit rushed but I'm being dragged out running at the crack of dawn so I really want to get to sleep. The idea came from DEC-OSM and I really liked it so here ya go...**

* * *

Kurt looked outside and grinned, he knew he should be annoyed given how many deadlines they had coming up but the thought of spending all day relaxing with the man he loved most seemed much more appealing.

"Blaine, honey" He said to the mound of blankets and duvet that his husband lay beneath.

"Mngh." Came the muffled reply and Kurt chuckled.

"Don't worry we're snowed in, you don't have to get up today." He said as he padded back to the lump and lifted up a corner so he could see Blaine.

"You could make me breakfast though." He said with a smirk and Blaine eyed him from where he'd curled into a ball.

"Ugh, only if you come too." He said his voice still rough.

"Deal." Kurt said and already started heading toward the kitchen so he could click the heating up on the way. He managed to get the bread in the toaster before Blaine appeared by his side, wearing pyjama trousers, an old t-shirt poking out from under one of Kurt's Dalton hoodies.

"S'too quiet in here." Blaine complained and went over to the stereo and plugging his iPod in, he scrolled down the albums until he came to the one he was looking for and pressed play.

Christmas music filled the room as soon as he did and all remnants of a tired Blaine were gone, replaced with this bundle of energy that was dancing around like a lunatic. During Blaine's dancing he managed to get hold of Kurt's hand and lift it, giving Kurt no choice but to spin into him, he did so willingly, giggling when their chests bumped into each other. They both started singing the words along to each other as they rocked along to the rhythm, when the end of the sing came Kurt heard the toaster ping and had to separate himself from Blaine, not before placing a quick kiss to his nose and allowing himself to be twirled away again.

* * *

**A/N: So I have a thing for them kissing each other's noses, I just think it's adorable okay? Anyway, drop me a review if you like.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: We're so close! I'm literally buzzing with excitement right now! Anyway, this is a continuation of a previous chapter but you don't need to remember it as it'll work fine on it's own... :)**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine got back from the shop with a small shopping bag each and after removing their coats and scarves, they headed straight to the kitchen to get to work.

"Do you even have a recipe printed off?" Kurt asked, looking as Blaine started getting everything out.

"I don't need one, I can just about remember the one I used when I was a kid." He said with a very smug look on his face.

"Whatever you say." Kurt teased, knowing there was a good chance he'd have to look up a recipe at a later stage. They got to work straight away, Kurt started measuring out all the ingredients and passing them to Blaine as he sifted them all in with what looked like - and probably was - years of experience.

"How much more mixing do you think it needs?" Kurt asked over Blaine's shoulder, he'd left Blaine with the task of mixing it all in whilst he prepared the baking trays, needless to say Blaine hadn't complained.

"Probably not long now, I think it's actually almost there." He replied, giving the spoon an extra few turns for good measure before passing the bowl over to Kurt.

"Looks perfect." He commented as he started spooning out little blobs that would soon become flat ready to be shaped.

After the whole mix had been used and the trays had been put into the oven Kurt turned around fully intent on clearing up a bit before they came out, Blaine apparently had other plans though as he already had a finger in the mixing bowl and was preparing to flick it at him.

"Blaine I swear if you get that on this jumper I will kill you." He warned him, pointing a stern finger in his direction. But it was far too late and Blaine's fingers had already flicked the mix in his direction.

"Right that's it, you asked for this." He said, picking up the spoon that he'd used to scoop the mix onto the trays with and flicking it so the mix flew at Blaine, that was all it took to start a food throwing war between them that lasted a good ten minutes. At the end they had to call it even because they'd both run out of mix and were suitably covered, they were both in hysterics at the state of the other and they wouldn't have been able to get up if they tried.

It was a good while before the oven timer pinged and they had to get up to save the food within, which was undoubtedly enough time to recover and even get some tidying done in preparation for when they did need to be ready.

The rest of the afternoon was spent putting designs on the newly shaped gingerbread men and Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt designing two that looked distinctly like the pair of them.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews maybe? As an early Christmas present? If not I shall see you tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So early update tonight but I've got to head to bed soon since I have to be up early tomorrow :'( Anyway enjoy, I don't know if there'll be a follow up to this chapter or whether I'll just leave it, given how close it is to Christmas.**

* * *

It was on the last few days before Christmas that Blaine finally managed to convince Kurt, he'd spent months beforehand casually slipping hints into the conversations they had, trying to win him over. Blaine had been after a dog some for some time now, each time he'd see one in the newspaper he'd cut it out and stick it on the notice board or he'd send Kurt links to cute puppies on the website to try and show him what they could have. Eventually Kurt had told him to stop, they didn't have stable enough careers yet and they wouldn't have the time to take care of a dog.

Blaine had conceded, what Kurt had said was true even if he wished it wasn't, with both of them running off to fill in acting jobs and sometimes barely even having enough money to get by in life there was no chance they could offer a dog any kind of security. This being said, recently both of them had started to pick up on the higher paying jobs, earning more for the work they were doing and finally starting to feel like real artists. They were comfortably paying their bills now with money to spare and both of their schedules were getting more and more controlled so they could now say - almost for definite - when they'd be away and could make sure that there was always someone at home.

Blaine decided to go at it again with the subtly hints until Kurt got the point, he'd either realise they now had the security they previously lacked or he'd tell him no again, though Blaine was obviously hoping for the latter. He'd managed to bring it up when they were lying in bed together one day, they were just drifting off to sleep when the thought crossed Blaine's mind and he looked over to see if Kurt had fallen asleep yet.

"Kurt." He whispered tentatively, hoping not to wake him if he was sleeping.

"Yeah B?" He replied, stifling a yawn as he turned to look at him, Kurt's eyes were half closed when he looked at him so Blaine must have caught him just before he drifted off.

"We're a lot more stable now right?" He asked and Kurt nodded, his eyebrows knotting together as he tried to predict where this was heading. "Have you maybe, I dunno- reconsidered getting a dog now?" He asked, hoping Kurt wouldn't just say no then and there.

"I haven't but I am now." He replied and rolled over to sleep; Blaine smiled as he knew that was the only answer he was likely to get on the subject that night and tried to make a mental reminder to ask Kurt about his thoughts on the subject the following day.

* * *

**A/N: Well the inspiration for this little chapter is that I'm possibly maybe getting a dog tomorrow and I'm excited about it! Please review but you know, you don't have to, Christmas soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am SO sorry, I wanted to update yesterday but we got a new puppy and I've been doing like everything so I haven't had five minutes to myself in quite a while. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up quickly, once I've got this posted I need to go down and check on her then I can continue typing!**

* * *

Blaine had been searching for hours trying to find them, he knew he hadn't put them into the wardrobe and he could swear he'd put them in the basement but he couldn't find them upon looking. He'd been feeling festive and so had decided that he was going to try and find his old Christmas jumpers (maybe Kurt would wear one too if he bribed him with something. He'd now finished checking the airing cupboard and was beginning to search through their guest bedroom when he heard Kurt sneaking up behind him.

"And what have you been looking for so desperately all day?" He asked, his hands on his hips and a smile tugging at his face.

"I was er-" He started not sure whether to just confess that he was looking at the very jumpers Kurt had eyed with borderline disgust last year, he decided to just come out with it. "I was looking for my old Christmas jumpers, the ones I could swear I left in the basement." He said and watched for Kurt's reaction, a look of recognition flashed upon Kurt's face before he was the one looking shifty.

"Okay, confession time." He sighed and turned around, going into their room and opening the wardrobe. Once he'd pulled back the first layers of clothing he revealed a rather chunky selection of Christmas jumpers, the same ones that Blaine had been searching for all day.

"I knew you loved them really." Blaine said triumphantly and Kurt wacked him on the arm playfully,

"They're okay, I love you more though." He shrugged.

"I love you too." Blaine replied and pecked him on the lips softly before grabbing two jumpers for Kurt and himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay pup's alright so I came and typed this up like super speed, not joking. So it's the last one tomorrow, if it's a little late please please please bear with me because I'm gonna be running round like a maniac trying to take care of a dog and cook Christmas dinner at the same time!**

* * *

"But won't it be really busy tonight?" Kurt asked with some contempt, he'd known Blaine had plans to take him out to dinner at some point around Christmas but he didn't know he was going to ask him on Christmas Eve.

"It shouldn't be but even if it is, we have reservations so there'll be a table there waiting for us." He reassured Kurt who was still dubious about the whole thing, if it were down to him they'd have either gone sooner than now or after Christmas but since Blaine had already managed to score them a table he decided to let him have this one tonight.

"Okay," He gave in "but the only reason I'm agreeing is so that I can wear some of my new Marc Jacobs collection out, I payed a fortune for it so somebody's got to see it." He complained.

"Hey, I've seen you in it!" Blaine defended, remembering his favourite pair of pants that hugged Kurt's butt like it was their job.

"_You_ don't count, I mean people who don't know me, that I can make an impression on." He explained and Blaine nodded to say he understood. Even though he was sure he would never fully understand Kurt's logic.

"Okay fine, but go and get ready or we'll be late." He warned, knowing how long he could take.

"Yes sir!" He mocked, with a grand salute as he turned and marched up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, see you tomorrow hopefully!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am a failure. I'm sorry, but on another note I hope all of you had the best Christmas you could and that you aren't too annoyed with me? Anyway, since I missed Christmas day it felt weird to be writing a Christmas chapter so I'm doing something a little bit different for my last chapter.**

* * *

Kurt sighed from where he had the perfect view of Blaine's butt; Blaine was currently retrieving the decoration boxes from the attic so they could pack them up again. With both of them going back to work the next day and their busy schedules it was unlikely they'd be able to find another time to take them down.

"Kurt, if you could quit staring at my butt it would be greatly appreciated." Blaine said as his smirking face appeared at the opening.

"I wasn't staring just... admiring." He grinned back fighting giggles as Blaine just ignores him and goes back to what he was doing, when the box is passed down to him he catches it quickly as he stops laughing and lowers it to the ground.

He frowns as something catches his attention, on its journey to the floor the box had rattled rather questioningly, this wouldn't have alarmed him had it not been for the fact that he was sure they'd put everything up this year. There shouldn't have been anything left to rattle at the bottom of the box. He sat down next to the box trying to be quick knowing Blaine would have the next box out and ready for him any second.

The flap to get into it had been taped shut so that dust wouldn't get in for the month it was up here and get on the decorations so Kurt had to sacrifice one of his nails to get through the tape, once he did get through it though what he saw made his throat constrict and his eyes water ever so slightly. There inside the box was a bottle of perfume that once belonged to his mother, he normally doesn't get so choked up about it but for the first year since it came into his possession it hadn't been put up and there was something about that fact that tore Kurt's heart to pieces.

"Kurt? You there." Blaine called from an empty box was precariously balanced over the edge.

"Yeah I'm-" He said in what was supposed to be a normal voice but ended up coming out as a broken whisper, this had Blaine's attention even the absence of his box-catcher hadn't.

"Hey..." He said as reassuringly as he could when he'd removed the box and saw the state Kurt was in.

"What happened?" He asked, Kurt had been fine only moments ago so to see him sitting on the floor with a couple of tears on his face was quite the contrast.

"Yeah, I'm just- we never put up her decoration." Kurt's bottom lip trembled as he held up the small dainty little bottle and Blaine understood immediately, in fact he was already wondering how they could have missed it when they put everything up.

Blaine was down the ladder in a flash and had pulled Kurt into his arms, careful not to crush the small bottle in between them.

"Well you know..." He started suddenly having an idea he was sure would make Kurt happy.

"What?" Kurt sniffed and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Since it's not strictly a Christmas decoration, technically just a small bottle on string, it wouldn't really be unlucky to keep it up all year round. We may not have a tree to put it on but there's got to be a place that you can hang it, that way you don't just get to look at it over Christmas?" Blaine suggested and he knew from the look in Kurt's eyes that he liked the idea already.

"There's a reason I love you." Kurt whispered, his hand now running little circles on Blaine's chest.

"I love you too." Blaine said, taking the bottle from Kurt and going to find a place for it that Kurt would like.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story so I'm incredibly happy that you all chose to follow it to the end and if you like it maybe drop me a review or read something else on my profile? You don't have to though! Anyway, have a great 2014! I hope all your Klainer wishes come true.**


End file.
